hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-18 Winter Storm Season
The 2017-18 Winter Storm Season was slightly above active, producing 19 storms, 9 of which were category 3 and above, and only two were category 5. Every storm up to Sol was produced. Sol was the last storm of the season, dissipating on April 3, while Ani was the first, forming on November 18. Hope was the strongest storm of the season, peaking with 180mph, as it brought up to 3 feet of snow to places in the Northeast. This was also one of the most active seasons on record, producing a record 19 storms. Two storms, Rea and Sol, were also called the Twin Winter Storms as they both affected cities around America on April Fools Day, causing many deaths around the Northeast and Midwest. The first major winter storm, Winter Storm Cupra, caused up to a foot of snow in the West, mainly the Pacific Northwest and California. Naming List This years naming list was based off Roman Gods, with a few Greek God names. Any name in bold is unused. Ani Britannia Cupra Diana Evan Fauna Genius Hope Iupiter Jove Kara Lupercus Marica Neptune Opis Portunus Quirinus Rea Sol Telluno Urania Venti Waitiri Xandros Yamuna Zelos Season Summary Winter Storm Ani formed extremely early in the season, going off an arctic high pressure system near the Gulf, as it grew peak winds of 95mph, going northwestward and causing snow totals to be up to 8-12" along the Gulf, as it brought winds of 95mph in occasional places in the Southeast, which were mainly isolated, but overall, it never left a scar, but it was one of the most intense storms that the Southeast will see. Winter Storm Britannia was the second storm of the season, and it did form from an arctic high pressure system off the coast, growing to a small size, and affecting mainly Washington, British Columbia and Oregon with 3-6" of snow at the max, with some isolated reports of 9"+ and above around Washington and Oregon. The peak winds were 95mph, in isolated spots like central Oregon, blizzard conditions were reported, with wind gusts of 60mph and up to 9" of snow in spots. Winter Storm Cupra was the first major storm of the season, and the third storm, forming from an arctic low pressure system, as it got heavily organized along the southeast, bringing only a light 3-5" of snow as it went up northeast as it strengthened, as blizzard conditions were reported in upstate NY, and in parts of VT, CT and NH, as it brought a foot of snow to a foot and a half of snow. The storm rapidly went upwards and only brought only 5-8" of snow to Maine, and MA. Winter Storm Diana was the fourth storm of the season, and it formed from an arctic high pressure system, causing very light snow as it formed and affected the Midwest, bringing wind gusts up to 80mph and blizzard conditions in the Dakotas, and northern Nebraska as it went straight down south, bringing only 8-12" max in most areas, but isolated areas say up to 12-18" of snow. Diana did leave a small scar on Kansas City especially, as it caused heavy traffic problems, wind gusts and blowing snow. Winter Storm Evan was the fifth storm of the season, and the second major storm in the season. Evan formed from an arctic low pressure system. At first, it affected the Midwest by bringing 5-8" of snow to most areas, and as it went southeast, it brought more heavy amounts, ranging from 8-12" to 18-24" around, until it went northeast, and brought up to 2+ feet of snow in some areas. It did leave a scar on the Hudson Valley, as it brought over 3 feet of snow, causing 3+ days without school. Winter Storm Fauna was the sixth storm of the season to form. Fauna formed from an arctic low pressure system and was not expected to strengthen past 75mph, as it reached the peak of 70mph, as it went and affected the Midwest, it headed southwest, affecting the Southwestern states, bringing a light 3-5" at the max, with 5-8" of snow in the mountains, and it brought California a good 1-3" of snow, causing no school for one day, some areas two days. Overall, it didn't leave a scar, but people in the Southwest loved Fauna. Winter Storm Genius was the seventh storm of the season to form, and the third major storm of the season. Many people criticized Genius because of the name. It formed from an arctic low pressure in the southeast, and it affected the Southeast once more, bringing 8-12" in some areas, going up north and leaving a fatal scar on Cleveland, bringing a foot of snow to Cleveland, cancelling school for two days. Genius then went east and brought 5-8" of snow to the Northeast, and isolated areas got 8-12" of snow in areas. Winter Storm Hope was the eighth storm of the season to form, and the fourth major storm to form, and the first of two category 5 storms to form. Hope formed from an arctic low pressure system off the coast in the Gulf of Mexico, as it grew in size, replicating a system like the 1993 Storm of the Century. Peak wind gusts were 180mph, reported in the Catskills and Adirondacks. Many areas had over 2 feet of snow, but once again, the Hudson Valley and NYC got the most of the snow, over 3 feet of snow was reported, burying the Hudson Valley. Winter Storm Iupiter was the ninth storm of the season to form. It formed from an arctic low pressure system in Lake Erie, as it went west, bringing a light 5-8" of snow, and brought 3-5" to Michigan. However, wind gusts were the main thing about this storm, it was more like a 'light blizzard' with only showers of snow, while wind gusts remained, causing schools to dismiss early and some to even close, as it went westward, and deintensified. Winter Storm Jove was the tenth storm of the season to form. It formed from an arctic high pressure system and was extremely short-lived, as it affected Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska nad Iowa, and the northeastern part of Wyoming, it brought a maximum of 5-8" to some areas, while 3-5" was more common around the center of the storm. This didn't really do anything that bad, but some schools were delayed or cancelled for the day. Storms Winter Storm Ani Winter Storm Britannia Winter Storm Cupra Winter Storm Diana Winter Storm Evan Winter Storm Fauna Winter Storm Genius Winter Storm Hope Winter Storm Iupiter Winter Storm Jove Winter Storm Kara Winter Storm Lupercus Winter Storm Marica Winter Storm Neptune Winter Storm Opis Winter Storm Portunus Winter Storm Quirinus Winter Storm Rea Winter Storm Sol Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Winter Weather Category:Hypothetical Winter Storms Category:Winter Storms Category:Future Winter Storms Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2010s